Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin, also known as the Chicken Man, is the secondary antagonist of Toy Story 2. He is a greedy toy collector who planned to sell Woody, Bullseye, Jessie and The Prospector to Japan in order to become rich. Toy Story 2 Al is the owner of Al's Toy Barn in the Tri-County Area and appears as its mascot, a giant chicken, in the store's commercials. He is also a greedy toy collector and made a deal with Mr. Konishi of the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan to collect the entire Woody's Roundup collection in the exchange for handsome payment. He spent an undetermined amount of time tracking down Woody and his gang and eventually found Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete. While attending a yard sale at Andy's house, he happened to come across Woody, who had just saved Wheezy the penguin from being sold. Al tried to buy him, but Andy's Mom refused to sell Woody as he belongs to Andy, who was away at Cowboy Camp. Despite this, Al steals Woody when Andy's Mom had her back turned (by causing a distraction involving kicking a skateboard into a series of boxes) and made off with his prize. Buzz initially tried to rescue Woody from the trunk of Al's car, but failed due to losing his grip before he could open the trunk. However, he did ultimately gain a few clues despite the failure: a feather and a glimpse of the license plate LZTYBRN. After deciphering the license plate letters (using Mr. Spell) for his car as "Al's Toy Barn" during the Crime Scene Investigation, consequently identifying the culprit as being Al and gaining a map to Al's Toy Barn from a commercial, Buzz Lightyear and the gang then travelled to the city to save Woody. Al, meanwhile, took various photos of Woody and the rest of his collection and after faxing them to Mr. Konishi, made arrangements to finally fly to Japan with the whole collection. He placed the Round Up gang dolls in a big green box to keep them safe during the flight, even though he made it very clear to the baggage handler that what was inside was very important to him, stating he had a box of cookies on a plane once and they finished off as crumbs. However, when he finally arrived, he realized they were all gone (due to Buzz and the other toys' interference of rescuing them), making his business suffer. Shortly after this, he was seen in another one of his commercials, sobbing over his loss of fortune. Hamm responded to it by saying, "I guess crime doesn't pay." Toy Story of Terror! More than ten years later, after Andy has given Woody and his best friends to Bonnie Anderson in Toy Story 3, Al is still concerned with completing his Roundup Gang collection, and in the 2013 TV special Toy Story of Terror!. He wins the bidding war on Ron Tompkins' auction for a cowboy doll snatched from one of his motel patrons by his pet iguana, Mr. Jones (ironically the same one he had stolen). As his address signifies, he remains the owner of Al's Toy Barn. After Woody was rescued by Jessie and Ron got exposed by Bonnie and her mom as being a crook, Ron was unable to send any of his stolen toys out. Originally, Al was planned to appear in the special, but was cut for timing reasons. Pixar released a deleted scene in storyboard for m illustrating this. In this scene, Al is shown wearing his chicken suit, rejoicing as he sees on his laptop he has won the auction for Woody. A news article on the wall indicates that Al's Toy Barn has gone bankrupt, and it is implied he lives at his mother's house. This may not be canon however, since as indicated above, he still has the address of his store in the final film Toy Story 2 Al McWhiggin Dressed as a Chicken.png Toy Story 2 Al Shocked.png Toy Story 2 Al Sleeping.png Al.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-25-14h11m33s052.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans